


与死神……

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 死神罗慕路斯×清耀国设
Relationships: China/Rome (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	与死神……

紫禁城巍峨耸立于帝国皇都的中央，一碧如洗的天空偶有飞鸟掠过，宫里的太监丫鬟们又开始了一天的劳作，时光仿佛在这里停滞了。

王耀微微睁眼，一旁的侍女双手奉上一杆烟枪，服侍着他穿上衣服，这一天才算是开始了。

其实也无所谓，毕竟王耀自去年条约定下之后便没有在出过这座宫殿，日常也不过是或呆坐或久立，消磨时光罢了。

爱新觉罗还愿意供着他，列强们还默许这国体的存在，那便还能多活两日，王耀想。

午饭后，王耀见今天天好，难得独自出了院门，顺着宫墙溜达。

然而今天似乎格外寂静。

倏地一道黑影闪过，扼住王耀的喉咙，将他按在地上任由其抽搐挣扎。

他看着身下之人干瘪似枯木的手指与无神空洞的眸子又更感怒火上涌，因为他曾握过一双如玉白皙的手，吻过一双明亮的眸。

他们曾属于眼前之人。

“你把他们弄丢了，你把我喜欢的赛里斯弄丢了，可你为何还不能死去？”

“我能收回寿命已尽之人的灵魂，为什么这其中不包括你？”

“如果你还活着，又为什么毫无灵气？”

“我曾经那样爱慕着你，亲吻着你，可如今的你算什么？”

“我爱着我自己，爱着像极了我的你，可如今你却——”

“哦，我也早是已死之人”

黑影喃喃自语，身下人早已昏厥过去不省人事，他把他送了回去，沿着宫道出城。

这曾是他在开疆扩土时梦寐以求的东方，是来往的波斯人传诵的丝绸之国，是他的黑发情人的家乡，是他至死未至的地方。

当衣衫褴褛的皇帝被放逐出城，他自己也被推上了刑场。

几个日耳曼士兵叫嚣着呐喊着砍下了他的头颅，几个月后，他变成了现在的样子——

一团人形的黑影，没有名字，没有面貌，只有独行于世的孤独和伴他如影随形的死亡。

他一路走过，那些濒死的老人和早产的婴孩很快断了气息。

他回头遥望天空，见落日沉入宫墙，他喃喃:“你寿未终，我希望我们永远不再相见，此后过往的回忆与回忆的过往皆由我承负，你属于未来。”


End file.
